Dreaming of a Paris Skyline
by RoseTintedLiving
Summary: A trip to France is on the horizon at Dalton; could Kurt's dream of going to Paris finally come true? Even better.. his new acquired dream of going to Paris with Blaine?
1. Chapter 1: French Class

**Quick Note; **My first fic in a rather long time! So trying my best. Also.. I don't speak french, at all, and although I've got a french student to look over this, if it is incorrect just throw me a line and I'll fix it up! This fic will not follow the canon plot line, and splits away at 'A Very Glee Christmas' and is set once school starts again - I should also mention I don't live in America, so am really going in blind when it comes to writing about school; but yet again trying my best! 'Tis just a bit of fun, and since I don't write anything anymore, apart from essays, thought it'd be good. Comments and reviews,of all kinds, as welcome as ever! And I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer; **I in no way own Glee, or any of it's characters, I am but a mere, loving fangirl.

_- Rosy; of the Living Tinted [:_

**Chapter One; French Class**

"Il y aura du soleil mardi, nous pourrons aller au parc." Kurt said, a look of boredom mixed with tiredness, plaguing his face.

"Je suis occupé mardi, pouvons-nous aller au parc jeudi à la place?" Blaine replied with a look equaled to Kurt's - their fourth period French class was taking its toll.

"Ou pourrions-nous aller maintenant, avant que ce cours me tue?"

Blaine sniggered, replied with a 'I don't think that's the task Kurt', and winked at him from across the table.

Kurt pouted. "I know…" He sighed "But really, what use is this? I could tell you that Tuesday is the best day to go to the park without thinking twice, and without some stupid book telling me what day would be best." He picked up the textbook and flicked through the pages, before sighing. "It's going to rain Tuesday anyway… I heard so on the radio this morning."

Blaine could do nothing but laugh at the boy who continued to sit there, staring blankly at the book. The classroom was cold, full of chatter - both french and english - and Blaine couldn't help but notice the way Kurt's pout remained on this face while he absently paged through the textbook. His head was propped lazily against his hand, and it was obvious he wasn't reading any of the exercises and practice conversations, and at that moment Blaine would have given anything to known what he was thinking about.

"Well hey… this is better than Spanish right?" They were huddled over one desk. Blaine dared to shift a little closer, knocking their knees together.

"Maybe.. If I wasn't already semi fluent in French.."

"Well," Blaine replied, smiling charmingly "we didn't all have the time or intelligence to teach ourselves french when we were younger!"

He saw Kurt blush, but he continued to study the textbook. "You're doing it again Blaine.."

"What?" he answered innocently

Kurt looked up, his eyes caught in the sunlight in a way that made Blaine's breath catch slightly in his throat. "You're flattering me again for no reason."

Blaine quickly recovered, and returned Kurt's gaze "What? I'm not allowed to flatter a friend?"

And there was that word again, Kurt thought to himself. Friend… something that anybody looks for in a stranger... a friend. It was a word Blaine would use about anyone, and yet when Kurt heard Blaine's lip use that word about him, it sounded like the cruelest word in the world. _Friend._

Blaine noticed Kurt's gaze drop, and could have sworn a shade of disappointment had been cast upon his face, but before he had time to question Kurt about it, Mademoiselle Roux called everyone's attention to where she stood in front of the class.

She was a small woman, with a thin angular face, framed by thick black glasses, with olive-toned skin. Her long brunette hair hung around her face in a plain manner, apart from one thick strand of fire-red hair, that she always tucked behind her ear (a tribute to her name Blaine and Kurt had always assumed). She was obviously intelligent, had a killer smile, and was one of the youngest teachers in the school - which led half the boys to develop an unhealthy crush on her. It was Blaine's theory that this was why she liked him and Kurt so much; because they were part of the minority that weren't always trying to picture her naked. It was also another theory of Blaine's that the school board hadn't made her dye her famous strand of red yet because (although she could have been considered as a distraction to most of the hormone-ridden boys in her class) their grades had seemed to have rocketed, in no doubt some kind of way to impress her.

"I have some _très intéressantes_ news for all of you!" she said cheerfully to the class, "For the past couple of weeks, the HoD of music and I have been talking to the deans and the board.." a murmur went through the classroom, especially since at least 7 students - Kurt and Blaine included - were in both French and Music classes "..and we've been trying to get permission for a trip to France for the top French classes and the Warblers."

The classroom erupted in chatter, the boys teeming with excitement. A smile spread across Kurt's face as he said to himself under his breath "Finally.. a chance to get out of Ohio..".

"Hey, boys!" yelled Roux, trying to gather the attention of the class again, "Now, it's not confirmed, since we have exams to prepare for and the Warblers have regionals coming up later this year, so we have things to work around, but I thought I should tell you so we have an idea of the number of students interested; which no doubt will be all of you."

The classroom exploded again in talk, as Roux started to walk around and hand permission slips. Kurt instantly turned to Blaine, talking too fast for Blaine to hear much more than "Paris!" and "thinkofalltheclothesIcouldbuy?". Blaine sat, nodding, and continued to listen as Kurt thought aloud about what he'd have to pack.

"If it's going to be soon it'll still be quite cold… Late winter cold snaps in Europe are not unheard of… I guess that's okay, I have lot's of good winter fashion and…" he trailed off, looking at the piece of paper the teacher had just handed him, the light in his eyes suddenly fading.

Blaine looked at his own permission slip, and wondered what had made Kurt silence his rambling so suddenly.. and then realised.

"..I wouldn't even be able to make the down payment Blaine." Kurt said in a small voice. Blaine looked at him, his face which had been so alive and hopeful only moments before was now empty, as if he'd just watch his dream die. "It's amazing I could even get into Dalton. I mean.. you know how much Dad and Carole gave up just so I could get to this point.. I.. I guess I'll just be staying in Ohio."

Blaine felt his heart sink as he saw Kurt take in a shaky breath, as if he was holding back tears. He reached out his hand and placed it over Kurt's, even as a little voice in his head asked if that was too forward. "It's going to be fine." Kurt look up. "Seriously. We're gonna get you to Paris, we'll find a way."

Despite himself, Kurt could not stop his heart from fluttering when Blaine smiled and said '_we'll_ find a way' and he turned his hand around so he could lace his and Blaine's fingers together in a lover's hold.

"Money's nothing, okay? Nothing compared to talent, and you have talent. So money? We can deal with money."

Kurt had no idea what Blaine was thinking, how this amount of money could be brushed off so easily. Or why the boy he loved sat on the other side of the table was smiling at him and holding his hand.. but at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered is that there was a chance, even if it was a distant, dim. There was a dream of a chance, that he would be going to France, with Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2: The Expression of Broadway

**Quick Note;** Sorry this chapter took a while to get up! With school starting soon finding the time to write and such is becoming lacking - but as always I will try my best! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and is reading! **Edit;** Thank you to everyone who has helped with the french! As said before; I don't speak a word of it - so huge thanks to those who have done our their way helping to make the French in this correct!

**Disclaimer;** I in no watt own Glee, nor it's characters, nor the songs in this chapter - I'm forever the loving musical-threatre-gleek-fangirl.

_- Rosy; of the Living Tinted [:_

**Chapter Two; The Expression of Broadway**

A week has passed. From the cagey, dusty windows, the late Sunday afternoon sun melted into an average-sized, slightly messy room - just missing Kurt from where he laid on his bed: head at the footboard, feet under his pillows, earphones in, arms behind his head. It seemed e had been lying there for hours, watching the dust dance in the beams of light as they slowly glided around his room. He normally considered himself lucky for having a single room, given his transfer late in the year, but today he realised it just made him feel more alone. He'd made the 2 hour drive back to Lima friday night, caught up with his family and Mercedes all of yesterday, but decided to drive back to Dalton this morning - telling himself it was to spend some time alone to continue with the catch-up work for all his classes. He hadn't mentioned France, even though last Thursday, the trip had been confirmed.

He'd tried to stay true to the excuse he kept giving himself. Upon his return to Dalon, he'd attempted to read through some of the History notes he'd been given, and start an painfully dull essay for English. However, he eventually lost all motivation, and gave in to the thousand thoughts whizzing round his head - hence how he ended up lying on his bed, conscious, but not in a total state of awareness.

He shuffled through a playlist, simply titled 'Broadway', until he could find at least a few opening bars to vaguely match his mood. The playlist had everything from Chess to A Chorus Line to Miss Saigon to Little Shop of Horrors - over a thousand melodies from musical theatre. Finally after halfheartedly skimming through a few dozen songs, he settled on a ballad from Mack & Mable.

_'I won't send roses, or hold the door._ _I won't remember, which dress you wore._ _My heart is too much in control,_ _The lack of romance in my soul,_ _Will turn you grey, kid._ _So stay away, kid…'_

He thought of Blaine, and the charming easy way he'd made Kurt fall in love with him.. and seemingly all without realising. How he'd grab his hand when he was excited, or nudge him every time he'd say something witty, or smile when he caught Kurt staring at him - like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Surely, Blaine had to know - had to have figured it out. Kurt had tried to hide it, but even Mercedes had picked up on the attraction instantly - and that was before she'd even met or seen Blaine! But if Blaine knew.. and hadn't done anything.. then that couldn't mean anything good.

Blaine was the opposite of everything Mack Sennett had been in that 1974 Broadway production.. Blaine would let him cry on his shoulder, and remember little things he said, comment on things he'd wear the few times he hadn't seen him in uniform, always be there to talk to.. and yet one line of this song, Kurt wished to be true: 'And should I love you, you would be the last to know. I won't send roses, and roses suit you so.'

As if on cue, the noise of the door opening broke Kurt's hopelessly-romantic trance. Before he had time to say anything, Blaine had bounded across Kurt's room, thrown himself onto the bed next to Kurt and swiped an earphone. "What we listening to?" he smiled, while Kurt madly tried to change the song before Blaine had time to realise he was lying on his bed, wallowing in self pity and listening to old show tunes. Kurt quickly found a song from Les Miserables.

"We're shuffling, so for the moment you'll have to put up with 'One Day More'" but before Kurt could get another word in, Blaine has started singing Marius' lines _'I did not live until today, how can I live when we are parted?'_, making Kurt smile and look at him, slightly taken aback.

"What? Everyone loves Les Mis!" replied Blaine to Kurt's questioning expression, allowing Kurt to simple go back to gazing at the dust above him, before joining in; however singing Éponine's part, instead of Cosette's, countering Blaine:

_"One day more on all on my own."_ _"Will we ever meet again?"_ _"One more day with him not caring."_ _"I was born to be with you."_ _"What a life I might have known.."_ _"And I swear I will be true."_ _"But he never saw me there.."_

Kurt turned to face Blaine, and found him to be staring back at him with his warm green-speckled brown eyes. Without Kurt's knowledge, Blaine had turned to lie on his side, and the whole time had been watching Kurt the whole time, while he singing.. watching Kurt sing to the ceiling.. sing pitch-perfectly.. sing as though he had meant every word.

They finished listening to the song, and then the next one, and then the next one… lying next to each other, enjoying feeling the warmth of being so near - both wondering what the other was thinking, both hoping it was them, both enjoying the silent company. It wasn't until the first opening chords of 'The Bitch of Living' that Kurt spoke.

"What am I going to do about France, Blaine?" Kurt asked, letting a hint of sadness slip into his voice.

Blaine looked into the other boy's pale blue eyes, craving to lean in a kiss him, but stopped himself doing so. Instead, he replied "You're not going to worry about anything, and give it a week.. there won't be anything to worry about."

"How can you lie there and say that?" Kurt questioned, propping himself up with his elbow. "Going to France has been one of my dreams ever since I could remember.. and now I finally get the chance and there's no way I could afford the plane ticket - let alone anything else!" He allowed his arm give away, and collapsed back down onto the bed with a sigh.

Blaine loved it when Kurt's melodramatic nature got the better of him. "Stop saying such things! You are going to Paris! There will be no future discussion! You're far to talented to stay in Ohio. There is no way Mr Wiese would let you stay here, we need you! Plus you must be one of the best conversational-French speakers in the school, and if that isn't enough - I need you, because without you…" Blaine faltered, but collected himself before Kurt noticed. "I won't be able to ask directions to train station, or order my own food. See? If you don't come, I will end up lost, and starving." _I need you to come so we can be roommates together, and go to the Louvre together, and run around like mad in Disneyland together, and hold hands while walking around in sunsets together, and snuggling in coffee shops together… _Oh the things Blaine wished he could say..

Kurt rolled his eyes "Well we can't have that now, can we? But unless you know any Fairy-God Parents or money trees, you'll be lost and staving in Paris, without me, in no time." Even as Kurt joked, Blaine saw the hurt in his face, the pain it took him to realize his shattered dreams out loud.

"Hey," Blaine's gaze held Kurt's, both of them too scared to move, afraid it would break this perfect, fragile moment. "You don't know what mythical creatures or well financed plants I might know. We're going to be in France the first two weeks of Febuary. Simple."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de dire. Tu iras à Paris sans moi, tu passeras un séjour incroyable, et je suis sûr que tu m'oublieras complètement. Tu iras de café en café, et tu trouveras un garçon français très charmant et moi... je ne serais qu'un vague souvenir d'ici." Kurt hysterically rambled, slipping into French - too frustrated with Blaine to stop any of the words coming out of his mouth - and it wasn't until Kurt realised there was chance Blaine might actually have understood some of what Kurt was mentioning that he finally trailed off, looking defeated.

Puzzled, Blaine replied "Kurt.. I didn't catch any of that apart from.. coffee shops that are lovely?" _Thank God for that_, Kurt thought, "But really.. I'm telling you now. Don't fret, okay? I'll tell you a thousand time's if I must, arrête de perdre ton temps à penser à ça"

Kurt, understanding every word, smiled at the other boy - even if he still refused to believe Blaine was going a find a magical way to get him to France. The fact that Blaine cared enough to lie here, trying to convince Kurt was almost enough.. even if it still killed him about France.

"Maintenant, arrête d'être si triste et trouve nous une bonne chanson à écouter" Kurt really did love it when Blaine spoke French.. even as he stopped mind sentence to think of the right words, he made everything look effortless. The words just rolled off his tongue, in possibly the sexiest way imaginable. Kurt was so caught up trying not to imagine Blaine saying _other things_ in French he almost forgot Blaine's request to find a new track.

Blaine noticed Kurt turn bright pink, and wondered why, however before he set upon pondering over it, it Kurt had shuffled past one of his favourite songs. "What are you doing? You just shuffled past a song from Rent! What's going on inside your head boy?" Blaine excitedly snatched Kurt's iPod and skipped back until he found the song.

Kurt continued to lie on his side, watching Blaine roll onto his back and triumphantly to sing along. Kurt was transported to the night they'd gone to see Rent together.. back after they had just met. Their knees knocking together all night, Blaine buying Kurt ice cream in the interval, their hands brushing together during the whole second act, the times they had caught the other staring at them..

Kurt joined Blaine's singing.. hitting the perfect harmony instantly, like they were born to sing together.

_"There's only now,_ _There's only here,_ _Give in to love,_ _Or live in fear._ _No other path,_ _No other way,_ _No day but today."_

A day later, Blaine was sitting on his own bed with a heap of statistic's homework in front of him. He'd read question 4 at least seventeen times, and hadn't absorbed any more information than the first time he blankly looked over the meaningless words.

All he could think about, was Kurt; or more specifically, the words Kurt had muttered, at an unbelievable pace, the day before in perfect French. _"You'll run around coffee shops and find some lovely french boy, and I'll turn into some vague memory of some boy back home.."_

Without another thought, Blaine picked up his phone from where is sat next to his homework, ignored the 'One new message from: Kurt' for maybe the first time ever, and started to look through his contact list.

"Hi Dad, I think I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3: Rehearsal

**Quick note;** Hi! Thank you to all the kind comments, and to all those reading! Also; a big thank you for this chapter to Kylie, who's been my lovely beta+fangirl, and Li Chin, who's helped me edit the other chapters. And - a thank you to Aga, my cheerleader ^_^

Anyway; I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm forever paranoid I'll disappoint; so I hope this installment goes down well [:

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Glee, nor it's character, nor the music in this chapter! Forever the fangirl!

_- Rosy, of the Living Tinted [:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three; Rehearsal**

_"Slow step right, shift weight… count one.. two.. three… turn.. move left.. turn.. stay.. in.. time..."_

Kurt was standing, eyes shut, in his room. Warblers practice was in half an hour, and Kurt was sick of sticking out in the group - being the person who moved left instead of right, or didn't turn in unison with the others. The show choir's ability to move as one was what gave them their power. Only one person was meant to stick out, only one person we really meant to be notice; the rest of them had to be a solid wall of perfect sound, and so far there hadn't been one practice with the new setlist where Kurt had felt like he belonged in that wall. Kurt smiled at the irony of this; considering the famous album the song he was currently practicing was from.

The song finished, and Kurt stood there melancholically, trying to work out why his was facing the wrong way. He back-tracked his way through the song, but no revelation seemed to come.

"Forget it. Maybe if I just sing it, it'll work." he muttered to himself, annoyed that he couldn't get the steps right.

He pressed back on his iPod, and pushed the volume up further; letting his mind fill with a ringing B minor chord. He started to sing Blaine's lines, and instantly the choreography lined up.

_"Hello, is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me... is there anyone home?"_

Kurt started to get into the song… feel it's meaning… and play with the lyrics he was singing - convey what the song was about. The more he sung, the more he could understand why the rest of the group was being made to move the way they'd been directed. In his mind, he could hear how the backing vocals - which he was meant to be singing - fit in with the movement and the leading vocal line. For those small moments, Kurt could let the world disappear. He felt his reality slipping away; just standing alone in his room, keeping his eyes shut tight, letting himself become everything that was _Comfortably Numb_.

Blaine was on his way back to his dorm after staying late in Chemistry, and on any other day he would have walked straight past Kurt's room, knowing they'd see each other soon for rehearsal. Blaine told himself he was just going to duck his head in, tell Kurt about the meeting before practice, and then leave to get changed… but that was before Blaine had heard his own leading line being sung beautifully from inside the room.

Blaine slowly opened the door and leant in the doorway, not wanting to disturb Kurt, knowing that he'd be likely to stop singing as soon as he realised Blaine was there. He found him standing gracefully, his slender body outlined by his Dalton uniform with the blazer accentuating his shoulders, making him look slightly broader and taller. His pale skin contrasted the dark blue uniform in an almost haunting manner. Blaine wondered if he could be possibly any more perfect.

He snuck into the room, ever so quietly, and closed the door behind him with a gentle 'click;' before leaning against it, watching Kurt sing the whole time with, what he could only describe, was raw emotion.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as Kurt's eyeslids fluttered open, instantly fixed to the spot Blaine where stood. Kurt finished the line he was singing as a whisper; _"I have become comfortably numb…";_ before he stopped singing, clammy turned off his iPod, and wrapped the earphones around it. The sound of silence took over the room, and, although it was only for a moment, it felt like they had not said anything in years. Blaine realised this was really his cue to speak, but his brain refused to allow him to form words. He just kept replaying the image of Kurt's perfect singing - and it rendered him utterly speechless.

"How long… have you been standing there?" Kurt asked cautiously, turning to face Blaine fully.

Something in Blaine clicked, and the powers of speech were returned to him.

"Since the start of the second verse…"

Kurt's face remained cold, until Blaine smiled and said "…you sing that really well, you know; the way you sing the verses higher than the original, and drop down for the chorus… and… it's really good."

Kurt smiled. Of course Blaine would say something like that; he was always being reassuring, always being nice, always saying the right things. It wasn't like Blaine was going to walk in on him singing his leading line and say it was terrible; Blaine was always much too polite for that.

Blaine, however, noticed Kurt's skepticism bleeding into his gaze, and with the sincerest smile and most honest look he could muster, he look straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Really! You put a whole new spin on it. I've never heard Pink Floyd sound so…different. You keep everything the song's about, and what makes it a classic, but you make it your own all at the same time. If Wiese had heard that, he'd give you the lead instantly."

Kurt blushed in the most adorable way, then looks down and gently bit his lip. "Thanks…" He mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Talking of Wiese, we need to go!" Blaine said, kicking into action.

"What? Why? There's still 15 minutes 'til rehearsal!"

"That may be, but there's a meeting before practice!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Is this a meeting about a certain trip I'm not to attend? Because if so, I will see you in 15 minutes, when rehearsal starts."

Blaine adored Kurt, he really did, but that didn't stop Kurt being ridiculously frustrating when he was stubborn. Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but realised any words he said would be vain. Instead, he grabbed Kurt hand and literally dragged him out of the room. Kurt - rather taken aback - had no choice but to obey Blaine's forceful dragging; and try his best not to stumble over his own feet.

Kurt made some feeble attempt to communicate his displeasure, but it was quickly ignored by the shorter boy as he continued to use his strength to his advantage. Kurt gave in, and stopped himself from being dragged. Instead hewalked with Blaine, hand in hand, down the hallway (not the first time, but it never failed to make his stomach flip every time).

Upon their arrival at the choir room, Mr. Wiese hushed the room.

"Here he is, the man of the hour if you will!" he said gesturing to a very confused Kurt.

Mr. Wiese wasn't a particularly tall man. He stood at around Kurt's height, his face angular and lined from age and experience. What he lacked in muscle he also lacked in fat, making him quite thin - not lean and slender like Kurt, just thin - and he always stood up incredibly straight, trying to make the most of his height. He never failed to wear a blazer of some kind, normally in different shades of green - always joking it was to compliment his light brown hair ("While he still had hair left."). Today he donned a dark green velvety blazer, matched shamelessly with navy jeans and white shirt in a way Kurt would have sworn shouldn't have worked, but did - standing at 54 years, Patrick Wiese refused to believe he'd let age limit him.

Blaine laughed, all but throwing Kurt into the spotlight while he went to sit down. Kurt looked at his feet while awkwardly standing next to Mr Wiese, before asking the floor "Um... sorry, I don't follow.."

Mr. Wiese laughed, "You didn't tell him, then?" he asked Blaine.

"I can't help it - I just like hearing him complain too much. I'm a glutton for punishment" Blaine replied, with a wink in Kurt's direction, which subsequently almost made Kurt melt on the spot.

"Well then, Mr. Hummel, seeing as it seems you are the last person to know why you're standing in front of everyone, slowly turning a shade of cerise, I'll be the one to fill you in!" Wiese declared cheerfully, as Kurt's blush deepened on cue.

"Blaine…? Mr. Wiese…? What are you talking about?" Kurt was starting get to get flustered with all the confusion, and Blaine couldn't help but love the way he wore the expression.

"The board has granted… a scholarship, if you will, for the trip to France. They… understood that not everyone would have the ability to come up with the money in the short period of time given, and have agreed to cover the cost for one student who excels in both French and Music. So, the choice was obvious, and despite what I hear you've been telling yourself" Wiese glanced over the Blaine, "it looks like you will be indeed be going to France."

Kurt stood stock still, not letting himself move a fraction. Not even letting himself breathe, not even letting himself _think_ about anything to do with movement - as if moving would make the dream collapse around him, and that's all this had to be; a dream. It had only actually been five seconds, but five second can feel a lot longer when the world around you stops.

Blaine stood and walked over to him, humoring Kurt's shocked state. He snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face, before whispering "France. Kurt. You're going to France."

Kurt's eyes were the first thing to move, moving between Wiese and Blaine, causing some sniggers from the Warblers who were watching the beautifully comical scene unfold. Then, as Kurt suddenly decided to start breathing again, he lit up; a smile starting at his eyes, spreading to the rest of his face. He suddenly couldn't control himself - he turned and hugged his Music teacher, then, he turned and hugged Blaine, all while spluttering "I'mgoingtofranceI'mgoingtofranceI'mgoingtofrance!". His hug with Blaine lasted longer than what the social norm of a hug was considered - not that anyone was complaining. The whole Glee club, along with their musical director, had noticed how the two boys skittered around each other.

Kurt finally stopped excitedly hugging Blaine, and twisted to stand next to him, but Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's shoulders as Kurt grabbed his phone from his pocket, no doubt to text Mercedes the thrilling news.

Blaine looked over to Wiese, and nodded, and Wiese winked back. Kurt, thankfully ignorant of the silent commutations, continued texting with a speed Blaine didn't think humanly possible.

"Anyway, maybe if Mr. Hummel's thumbs stop moving at the speed of light, we could actually get on with some practice today! If we're going to France, we don't just need to be good - we need to be world class, so from now 'til we leave, you guys need to be living, breathing, eating and sleeping the set list - talking of which will be finalised by next practice. For today we'll just go over_ Comfortably Numb_, and try some more fine tuning with the BV's on _Hey Soul Sister_ - you were good at sectional's but I don't want to worry that it was just a fluke!"

And with that, everyone was forced to sober up and get on with rehearsal, but everyone could notice the way Kurt was still beaming, as well as the way Blaine's gaze kept gravitating towards Kurt. The rehearsal came to a close, and the boys started filing out. Kurt went to get his blazer and leave, but Blaine held him back, lightly grabbing his shoulder, and nodded as if to say 'Follow me'.

"Mr. Wiese!" Blaine called, before the teacher left. "I wanted to run an idea past you!"

Wiese sighed. _These young creatives… always full of idea's…_

"Yes, go on Blaine."

"It's about _Comfortably Numb..._"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Kurt's 'I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here' expression, but he didn't move.

"I know it's only originally sung by one person, and trust me - I love singing it - but I accidentally walked in on Kurt singing it and… you wouldn't let me arrange it into a duet, would you?" Blaine started to ramble a bit nervously, not wanting his idea shot down, or for Wiese to give the solo to anyone else. "It's just an idea, and I know Kurt's already tried for a solo… but if you let me arrange, it I have an idea that would really contribute to the blending idea as well, and really... You have to hear the way he sings it."

Wiese looked back and forth between Blaine and Kurt, while Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to murder Blaine for putting him on the spot like this, or make out with him because he was risking his own solo for a chance to sing it with him.

Wiese thought for a boys obviously had some decent chemistry, even if they seemed a little bit oblivious to it, and he was interested in how this song could be arranged for a tenor and a countertenor… He let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Okay, this isn't a yes - but arrange it, practice it, show me next rehearsal. Then... we'll see."

Wiese picked up his bag, grabbed some sheet music off the piano nearby - handing it to Blaine - and made his exit - leaving a very excited Blaine, and shocked Kurt.

"Do you seriously think I'd be able to pull this off? This… this is crazy. I'm trying to _blend_, remember?" Kurt ranted.

Blaine smirked.

"Yes, yes… I remember. But, for the moment, just try and _blend_ with me."

Blaine looked down at the music, already cutting it up in his head, imaging the harmonies that could take place.

"I'm not even looking at you, and I know you're pouting."

Sure enough - Kurt was pouting. Blaine moved his focus from the music, and onto Kurt.

"Stop it!" he said with a smile that stopped Kurt's overdramatic expression in its tracks.

"We're going to France. Were going to France, and we're singing this duet. I would think, by now, you would have learnt to maybe trust me?"

Kurt wanted to find something clever to say, but no words came - he had been correct about France after all. "Okay Mr. Right-About-All, I'm starving, and demand food before I sing with you!"

Blaine linked his arms with Kurt, "I'm right about everything; just learn to accept this, and life will be a lot easier!" Blaine teased, as they walked out the choir room.

* * *

Later that evening, Blaine sat at his desk, caught between wanting to text Kurt and re-arranging, but knowing he had to get on creating vocal harmonies. He opened up the sheet music, skimming over the vocal parts. He wouldn't have to change the key, thankfully, just alter the lead line to be sung by two people - and the 4 part harmony underneath could remain the same. Even better, the part of the harmony Kurt was singing before was covered enough by the other guys, so he wouldn't have to re-arrange all the backing vocals.

He grabbed a pencil, and started making some marks on the music. Turning the page, a note fell out that he hadn't seen before. It read:

"You should really tell him sooner rather than later; because he will find out.

And the longer you leave it, the more it will look like an act of charity instead of an act of love.

Remember - MDs see all."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Great - even his musical director knew about his crush, but once the humour wore off he thought about Wiese's note.. _Tell him sooner rather than later…_

His ponderous state was broken by his phone vibrating on the desk.

New Message from: Dad

_"Hi, hoping everything went to plan, the transfer went through fine, so I'm assuming it did. PS; your Mother wants to meet this boy before you leave! Invite him round for lunch one weekend."_


	4. Chapter 4: Risks

**Quick Note; **Thank you to everyone who's reading and has been reviewing! It means so much! I'm officially back to school now, so coming home to see people are reading my work is the best way ever to make up for any bad day I could have had! On this note - because I am back at school now updates might be even slower, and I'm really sorry! I'll try my best to find time to write, hoping even use it as a good technique to avoid real work ;D  
As always - a thank you to my beta Kylie, my wonderful grammar-spelling-tense-bee, and Aga - my cheerleader xD  
And I really am overwhelmed that there are people not only willing to read my humble writings, but wanting to know what happens next! You really mean the world to me! So - I hope you enjoy this net installment! ^,^

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Glee, nor it's characters, not the music or television shows mentioned in this chapter - I'm just forever fangirling my way through life!

_- Rosy, of the Living Tinted [:_

**

* * *

Chapter Four; Risks**

"Told him yet?" Wes said, smirking as he took his place on the couch, stealing the remote control from Blaine.

Blaine stopped himself from taking a bite out of the sandwich he'd just made, only to reply "Hey - I was watching _Project Runway_!"

"Ahh… he's still avoiding the question then?" asked David, as he slumped down on the other side of Blaine, talking over him.

"Mmmhmm… Looks like it!" replied Wes, ignoring Blaine's look of frustration. "He should know by now that every day Kurt's left in the dark, the whole trip becomes riskier and riskier!"

"Oh God… Why are we watching _Project Runway_?" said David, still talking over very annoyed Blaine.

"We're not!" replied Wes cheerfully, changing the channel. "We're watching _How I Met Your Mother_!"

"Oh brilliant!" smiled David, who then proceeded to steal Blaine's unprotected sandwich from where it still sat in his hands.

Blaine flailed with his now free hands, catching the attention of his friends.  
"Um, guys! Still here! Although now, for some reason, I'm not watching _Project Runway_, or eating my sandwich! Anyone want to fill me in?"

"How about you fill Kurt in?" retorted Wes.

"And… only about the France trip… not in any other way, because those are mental images I do not need - I'm eating!" sang David, holding up Blaine's sandwich.

If Blaine hadn't been turning scarlet, he would have tried to come up with some form of comeback, instead of shrugging his shoulders like a child in a tantrum and whining "Can I at least watch my TV show?"

"No." mumbled David through a bite of the sandwich. "Anyway, you love this show, so stop complaining."

"I love this show, but this is a re-run and I've already seen it three times! I did not however, see the last season of _Project Runway_ - _hence why I was watching it now._" hissed Blaine, trying to grab his sandwich, but David was too fast for him.

David stopped chewing, a ponderous looking sweeping across his face.  
"Blaine… what's in this sandwich?"

"Um… cream cheese… and Nutella?" Blaine shrugged; slightly hopeful David would be disgusted and give him his food back.

"Weird… I would have never put those things together…" David took another bite and swallowed, "They really work though! Nice one!" and he continued to devour the sandwich.

Blaine's heart sank, as he gave up and turned to watch _How I Met Your Mother_. He started to ponder; but at first it was just about how hungry he was… He'd missed lunch due to pulling together a rehearsal with what Warblers he could find to help sing the backing vocals for his arrangement of _Comfortably Numb_ with him and Kurt, which he was pushing to the back of his mind. He had no doubt they could pull it off, but he realised now the risk he was taking if Wiese didn't like it; Kurt was worth that risk though. Instead, his thoughts wandered back to food… he couldn't help it! He was hungry, and when you're hungry, that's simply all that matters. He couldn't work out how girls could 'forget to eat' or go a whole day without a meal. His Mother always complained she was too busy to eat and didn't get hungry, and it would forever confuse him. How do you concentrate on anything when you're hungry?

Along these lines of hunger-thoughts were thoughts about Kurt. At least when you're hungry, you can grab a snack - and then you'll stop thinking about food. Thinking about Kurt, though, couldn't be as easily fixed. The more he saw Kurt, the more he thought about Kurt. He'd see something, and it would bring back a Kurt-related memory. He'd hear a song, and it would remind him of Kurt. He'd be talking to someone, and would imagine Kurt's reaction to the conversation.

It was bringing him to the point of insanity - each new conversation with the boy would bring in a flux of new things to ponder over and try to read into, but this wasn't a kind of insanity Blaine wasn't to stop. He reveled in the feeling he got every time there was a possible hint to the way Kurt felt back.  
Part of Blaine was sure - sure that Kurt had to feel the same way back. He caught the gazing and the smiles, the way he always laughed at his jokes and always tried to cheer him up when he wasn't in top form.  
But then… he didn't know too well. Maybe this is just how Kurt was. He laughed at Wes' jokes as well, and he'd tried to cheer David up when he and Emily, his girlfriend, had last gotten into a fight…  
So, maybe Blaine just was looking into this too much - it wasn't like Kurt was going to fall for the first gay teen he met outside of Lima now, was it?

Blaine was still mulling over this when Kurt himself walked into the Junior Lounge. He smiled at Blaine, and then went to his favorite spot on the love-seat that lived at a 90 degree angle from the couch David, Blaine and Wes were occupying. He subconsciously brushed his fringe out of his face, as Blaine took in the stunning way his hair looked golden in the sunlight. Taking out some notes from English, he started on the essay they'd just been assigned while the class was still fresh in his mind.  
Or he tried, but it wasn't helped by the fact that he'd now looked up on three separate occasions to find Blaine blatantly staring at him.

'_Maybe he's just staring into space… and thinking… yeah that's what he's doing…_' Kurt thought to himself, but as he was about to go back to his essay, he found that he was being mesmerised by how soft Blaine's lips looked.

'_Dinner dates with Kurt… Dinner dates in France with Kurt… Is he staring at me? Or… was I staring at him…?_' Blaine thought to himself, alarmed when he caught Kurt's gaze, '_Oh no… I was… and he caught me stari-wait… Is Kurt now staring at me? Oh wow, how does he look so delicate?_'

David and Wes glared at the boys, caught in a moment neither realised they were having, before both bursting out into fits of laughter. The moment was broken as Kurt quickly went back to his notes, and Blaine jumped at the sudden hysteria.

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked alarmed and oblivious.

"Nothing, nothing." Wes managed through his snickering.

Blaine dismissed it, knowing the chortling was obviously about him, but not fully understanding why. However, he got distracted by Kurt again, and how much he wanted to get up and sit next to him.

_'Need an excuse though… Can't just move… Hm... food? I could ask Kurt for food? No, that's a bit odd… Damn I'm still hungry… Wait, no, Kurt. Thinking about Kurt… For my excuse today I will use… Music!'_

The inner working's of Blaine's mind had been obviously affected by his lack of food, but he came to a solution in the end, grabbed some sheet music out of his messenger bag next to his feet, and moved over to where Kurt was curled up on the corner of the love-seat.

"Hey! So, I met with some guys today who said they'd sing the arrangement with us tomorrow, and hopefully Wiese will like it! I think he'll like it… I mean, you sing it perfectly, and I think it just adds something new to the song, not that the song needed changing - it will be an amazing song forever and always - but it's always interesting to hear new takes on things, don't you think? I think so… Plus; showing classic things in a new light could give us more of an edge, could even help with competitions! My goodness… do you think that, if he likes it, he'd let us perform it at Regionals? That could be a possibility you know! Oh I hope he likes it, and-"

"Blaine." Kurt interjected, a look of total astonishment on his face as he wondered how Blaine had managed to say all of that without even pausing for breath once.

"You're hungry, aren't you? And… let me guess - you ended up going to bed late last night?"

Blaine was slightly taken aback, not sure how the other boy knew these things… he was sure he hadn't mentioned either.

"When you're hungry, you ramble. And when you're tired and hungry, you ramble even more." Kurt said, answering the puzzled look on Blaine's face, before smiling; silently laughing at Blaine.

"…okay. Yeah, I'm ridiculously hungry. David's nicked my sandwich and I haven't eaten since this morning, and you know how hard that is? And I didn't sleep much… I was catching up with homework," _and thinking of you,_ "so I ended up only getting 3 hours sleep… and… I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the totally innocent look on Blaine's face.  
"Yes, yes you are, but don't stop! Really, it's cute!" Kurt winced inside, realising he'd just let slip that he thought Blaine was cute. He quickly tried to save himself from humiliation, by saying "You and your babbling abilities can help me finish this essay!"

* * *

Kurt counted in his head, hearing the vocals behind him change, their pitches mingling before they settled. Blaine pushed his harmony up, singing a ninth, while Kurt remained the whole time on the seventh, and the boys standing behind them made up the rest of the chord.

_Thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… sixteen… off._

Their voices all dropped into a perfectly rounded silence. Kurt remained still, as did Blaine, while they remained looking into each others eyes well after the performance had obviously finished.

Kurt was the first one to breath and break the gaze. Blaine quickly followed suit, looking at his feet, and then pulling in all the air he could muster, he looked up to face Wiese.  
The musical director stood there, his left arm folded across himself, his hand supporting his elbow - allowing his right arm to rest vertically, and his fist to support his chin. He moved his hand, resting it under his nose, thinking carefully.

He'd liked the first version - he'd arranged it himself, so of course he'd liked it. But, this version… It was clever. It wasn't over thought, but it wasn't simple. There were some clever musical elements, some clever shared lines, clever swapping of solos. It was as clever in its complexity as it was in its simplicity; and that's why it worked. Because while the rest of the boys were being distracted by the two boys clearly singing to each other, they were being held up by beautiful sixths, minor sevenths, ninths, and thirteenths, always interchanging, working in with the leading lines as they harmonised, creating a wash of glorious sound.

And more than that, the _way_ they sung the song to each other. Like each boy was trying to break out of their own barriers, and at the same time relate to one another in a painfully sorrowful spectrum. They'd taken the original song, about a battle against the world, a doctor treating a patient, and turned it into a pleading, hooded love song.

Wiese knew it was no doubt a symptom of a real life cause that gave these two boys this chemistry, but he couldn't deny how much it has made this performance. It would be a risk to give it to them because of this reason, however; given that if anything changed between the boys for the worse, the dynamics of the song wouldn't work anymore (it was harsh to think in such a business state-of-mind… but as a teacher he had to). Nevertheless, if anything progressed with these two, they'd become an unstoppable duet.

With this reasoning, he let himself finally say, "You got it. You get to do that version of the song." The boys smiled at each other, looking as if they'd been about to hug the other, but had stopped themselves. Wiese smiled to himself… This was going to be interesting. It was a risk… betting on the emotions of two teenage males, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

The brunette lay on Blaine's bed, his head hanging off the side, watching Blaine upside-down as he transferred his written score for Comfortably Numb onto his computer.

It was a gorgeous sight, Kurt thought, even if he wasn't seeing it the right way up. Blaine sat on his computer chair, cross-legged, with a keyboard sitting on his lap. The keyboard was plugged into the computer, and Blaine was trying to MIDI in the piano part, as he really couldn't be bothered writing it all out. He sat in his headphones, silently moving his fingers ever-so-gracefully across the instrument, in a casual way that made it look easy - but it was obviously not; from what the sheet music being created onscreen was saying.

Kurt's eyes trailed away from the screen, and he started to study the boy in front of him; the perfection of his jawline, his strong-looking shoulders, his hair - starting to curl slightly after a long day. Kurt realised he had never seen Blaine's hair without any product slicked through it, and he wondered what it was like. Frizzy? Possibly… Or ust wavy? Kurt liked wavy… He tried to imagine Blaine with wavy hair… which led to him trying to imagine Blaine with longish wavy hair… that was just long enough to tuck behind his ear, with shorter stray hairs still hanging over his face dashingly…

Kurt was so involved with this fantasy, he didn't notice that Blaine had caught his staring until Blaine had actually pushed his keyboard off his lap, twisted his chair around, and leant down so his face was alarmingly close to Kurt, still upside-down.

"Still with the land of living?" he asked cheekily, his breath sweeping over Kurt face, waking him from his daydream. Kurt's eyes widened, gasping before he could stop himself. _Blaine's face was so close…_

In retrospect, if they both hadn't been so caught up the closeness of one another, one of them might have been able to have stopped what had happened next.

Kurt's mind turned into a blur of white. _If there was to be a moment to take a risk, this was the moment. _The air hung heavily around them, with a tension that was as sweet as it as full of suspense, and, taken by a sudden daring impulse, Kurt attempted to lean in and close the distance between their lips.

However, gravity was not in his favour, and as Kurt leaned in, and up, to bring himself closer; his shoulders - that were supporting him - slipped.

Blaine had been far to interested in Kurt's pale blue eyes, accompanied with a sweet, citrus-like scent that surrounded him; to catch Kurt's flash of courage. Nor for that matter, did he catch Kurt.

Without the support of his shoulders, Kurt couldn't help but slide down the side of the bed, at an increasing rate. He tried to grab on to the bed sheets, but before he had a chance, he'd landed on the floor with a thump, whacking his head in the process.

"Oh… my gosh! Are you alright?" Blaine yelped, as he leapt out of his chair, kneeling instantly at Kurt's side.

"Oww… Head…" Kurt mumbled, his face turning crimson with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! Here-" Blaine held out a hand, and helped Kurt sit up.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt groaned, rubbing the back of his head where it had connected with the floor.

"I… I don't know! I just am!" Blaine put his hand reassuringly on Kurt's leg, but removed it at the risk of being awkward.  
"I'm… gonna get some ice, okay? And then I'm gonna be a good friend, and stop working, and we'll find a movie to watch, yeah?"

Blaine sprung to his feet, and Kurt looked up adoringly.

"Blaine…?" Kurt said faintly, the feeling of being bold now a hilarious memory.

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

Kurt smiled, as Blaine rushed out the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Close Proximity

**Quick Note; **DId somebody say a new chapter?  
Although in all seriousness - thank you so much for being patient with me! I know it's been ages since the last chapter, and I am so sorry! I feel terrible! My only excuse I have is school; which has been totally manic.  
I should mention this chapter was originally going to be about twice this length - and once again I apologise - but I'm away all of next week on holiday, and would've felt even worse if I'd left it for another week to update. On that note however, I will try find some time while I'm away to get cracking on the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer and up sooner!  
A HUGE thank you to Kylie - my wondrous beta and editor! Who gets out of bed to re-email things to me when they don't come through, just so I can get this post up tonight. And she's a complete cheerleader as well; she really is amazing!  
Thank you so much to anyone who's put this on alert or reviewed it - hearing comments back about it really makes my day! And, although this is short, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Change in rating;** Just thought I'd mention it - since I've changed this story rating from a K+ to a T; just in case of language and any suggested theme, and such as.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything. I do own Glee, nor it's characters, I'm still forever that mere fangirl.

_- Rosy, of the Living Tinted [:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five; Close Proximity**

Blaine hated when he had to make the hour-long journey back to his house early Saturday morning instead of Friday night. For some reason, an hour to himself on Friday night, with his ipod pumping loudly through the car after a week of school was always so relaxing. But, when it was on Saturday mornings and the hour by himself was a painfully long and boring experience - although he never had really been a morning person.

However, they'd been warned that Warblers practice was going to go on 'til late Friday night, so he had emailed his Mother, telling her not to expect him to come home until Saturday.

The reply he got however, made his insides twist and turn with nerves.

_Hi Hun, that's fine!  
Maybe you could bring Kurt over this weekend though? You know it's not often both your Father and myself are home for a full weekend, and he'll be away next week in New York for work - and then, you'll be off to France the weekend after that.  
I don't want to pressure - just know that we'd really like to meet him!  
Mom xx_

Did he have the guts to invite Kurt to his house? For lunch? For the weekend? Kurt would no doubt be busy anyway, trying to spend as much time as he could with his friends in Lima and his family before going to France, so there was no point in asking, right?  
Or perhaps he would ask, and Kurt would say no, and then he could reply to his Mother with a clear conscious in that he'd asked Kurt - and so Blaine's plan was set in his mind as everyone headed back to their dorms after rehearsal.

"Hey! Movie tonight?" Kurt smiled, catching up to him. "Unless you're driving back home tonight…?"

"Hey! No, no, I'm going back tomorrow - I actually though _you'd_ be going back tonight?"

"Oh… I'm staying over the weekend. I have a killer Media Studies project that I have to finish before France, plus Finn and Dad got tickets to some sporting event I have no interest in for tomorrow night…"

Kurt genuinely looked disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go and spend the weekend with his Dad and his goofy step-brother, and it made Blaine's heart sink just seeing his saddened expression. He couldn't stand seeing Kurt sad, and the plans in his mind reacted accordingly.

"Well… hey, wanna come back to mine over the weekend?" Blaine said softly, as they stopped outside Kurt room. "You don't have to - and if you have work… I totally understand if you need to work… but I don't wanna think of you being stuck here by yourself all weekend. Plus, I think my parents want to meet you… I might've mentioned you once or twice…"

Kurt couldn't hide his shock. Did Blaine just ask him… to meet his parents? And stay with him? For a weekend? He hadn't been lying when he mentioned the media project, and his Dad and step-brother being away… But he hadn't expected an invitation. That kind of thing happened in fantasies - not in real life.

He tried to compose himself, telling him this was just what any polite, friendly person would do.

"Um yeah… that would be wonderful." Kurt hadn't realised he'd been studying his shoes, until he looked up and smiled at Blaine.

"Awesome, then! Lunch is normally at about midday… so I guess we'll leave about 10? Shouldn't take too long but I'd feel rude turning up just in time for food." Blaine replied with a smile as he slung an arm round Kurt's shoulders - slightly awkwardly because of the small height difference. "So! Movie, yeah? Mine or yours?"

Blaine winked, and Kurt still reveled in the fact he was going to spend a weekend without he boy he loved.

"Hmmm… yours. I'm ever-so sick of my room…"

"Sounds like a plan then!"

"Wait here for a second? I need to get this blazer off…"

_Me too_, Blaine thought, and then prayed he hadn't said that out loud. Within two minutes - record changing time for one fashionista Kurt Hummel - he re-appeared, in slender-fitting jeans and a lose blue button-up shirt. Blain couldn't help but check him out, but Kurt misread his expression.

"I know, I know, they're my comfy clothes okay?"

_'My goodness… every day should be 'comfy clothes' day in Kurt-land…'_ Blaine thought, before pulling himself together and trying his best to be dashing (and make up gawping at how _good_ Kurt looked in those jeans…).

"So, are we thinking horror flick, gruesome slash, or psychological thriller?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh, psychological thriller for sure!"

"Fantastic, then Pretty in Pink it is!"

They turned on their heels and carried on down the hall to Blaine's room, still laughing at their own wittiness.

Twenty minutes later, they were both lying on Blaine's bed, shoulder to shoulder, laptop propped up on a box beside their knees. It was one of Kurt's favorite scenes; where Blane talks to Andie over the library computers. Which is why, when Blaine leant closer and whispered to Kurt as the words came up on Andie's screen, Kurt almost melted into Blaine's duvet.

_"Do you want to talk?"_ Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear. Kurt gathered all power he could muster not to pin Blaine to the bed there and then, in a way that would completely ruin their friendship.

Instead, he smiled and played along. He turned his head so that Blaine was now speaking to his neck, and complained_ "Duckie, I'm working."_

For a moment, Blaine was taken aback by just how _good_ Kurt's neck smelled; boyish and sweet, yet masculine and sexy, all at the same time. He was thinking sentences that could have come straight out of a Meg Cabot book… but he realised this was game on.

_"Who's Duckie?" _Blaine quoted, before leaning up even closer to the other boy's ear, and whispered even more quietly, _"I'm waiting…"_

Kurt tried not to let a shiver run down his spine, but it was useless - he had to hope Blaine hadn't noticed. Blaine however, had definitely noticed, and found it… curious.

As if this was a battle of wills, Kurt smiled, and turned his head and put his own lips to Blaine's ear.

_"Do you know who I am?" _He whispered. Blaine didn't say anything, partly because he knew that if he did this trance would be broken… and he couldn't bear that to happen. Instead, he just gazed straight at Kurt.

Kurt caught on, and dared himself to lean even closer to Blaine, breathing him in, then murmuring _"Do you know who you are?"_

Blaine realized he was either going to have to make light of the situation, or make out with the boy in front of him. And so, not willing to risk doing the latter, he allowed himself to snicker instead. He pushed his nose against Kurt's and said, "I'm Blaine, duh." - breaking out of the character he had been in before.

Kurt giggled, as Blaine moved his face away from his and winked. He moved so he could rest his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, lying partly on his chest, and matched the other boy's even breathing. That was how they stayed for the rest of the movie.  
They both wondered through the night if this was to be considered odd… to be in such close proximity, but they were seemingly both quite comfortable and unwilling to move - so neither of them thought to change the atmosphere and ask the question aloud.

* * *

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he knew exactly where he was. He remembered watching Pretty In Pink, and then Breakfast At Tiffany's - the start of it at least. He remembered finding himself slowly slide down until he was comfortably leaning on Blaine's chest, half slumped over his lap.

For a while he didn't even open his eyes. He realised instantly this was far too real to be a dream, but in that moment, everything was perfect; and if he could keep his eyes closed, he could create whatever scene or wishes he wanted to in his mind.

He took in the way his head gently rose and fell with Blaine's even breathing, how he had ended up curling into Blaine's side, while Blaine kept his arm around him - keeping Kurt close to him. Kurt let the other boy's scent surround him; a mix of falling asleep in the woods in autumn, and lying on the beach in summer - a ridiculous way to try and describe how someone smelt, but it was all Kurt's brain allowed him to compare it with. He realised how close he was to the other boy, feeling now how their legs were intertwined. Kurt dared to move his feet, brushing up against Blaine's ankle. Blaine stirred slightly in response, but didn't awaken, instead moved his legs slightly, knocking his knee's against Kurt's, and tightened his grip - pulling him even closer.

It was at this point then, even with his eyes still closed, that Kurt began to panic. He must have looked a total mess, he realised. He hadn't showered - how he worried about how he smelled - which meant his hair would be all over the place, he was still in yesterday's clothes, his skin routine would be messed up… But wait, why was he worrying about this? Why was he letting his shameless vanity ruin this perfect moment, snuggled up to the boy he loved?

He let his mind create scene where this was a normal thing. Where they always woke up next to each other after evening of watching movies, or studying, or lying around and talking, and spent the morning snuggling. For a while, he even let his mind wander; creating scenes that involved closer contact and less clothing - but stopped himself, knowing this really wasn't the time nor place.

Then as the wash of sleep wore off, his world started to come in focus again… The morning was cold, and he had to fight the urge to snuggle further into Blaine for no other reason but for warmth. He was hungry, his neck hurt from his awkward sleeping position, and at the back of his mind he had the feeling like he was missing something… or forgetting something… like he had to be somewhere...

And then it hit him. Like a freight train. It was enough for him to leap out of Blaine arms, before he even realised what he was doing, and looked to Blaine's nightstand. The clock that inhabited the small piece of furniture glared back, its red-number eyes gleaming evilly.

"Blaine… Blaine… Blaine!" Kurt tried to whisper softly, nudging Blaine. Kurt tugged on his sleeve as if he was a five year old, and he started to stir.

"Kurt… What is it?" Blaine mumbled groggily.

"Blaine, it's half eleven. Aren't we meant to be at your house by now, not lying on your bed?" Kurt said without even thinking about it, which he immediately regretted.

"What do you mean…?" Blaine slurred, still half asleep. Then, as if a switch had suddenly been turned, he sat up. "Oh shit… it's half eleven. Oh shit…"

He sprung off the bed instantly, grabbing his phone. "Shit shit shit shit… 5 messages, one missed call, why didn't I set my alarm last night? Oh, it doesn't matter… _Hi! Mum! Sorry! We… err.. I… overslept.. But no, no, we're fine…. Umm yeah - we're just leaving now… No we'll be there soon… You can eat without us… No it's fine really, you don't have to wait! …oh okay, well we'll try get there as soon as we can! …okay Mum… see you soon!_"

Blaine threw down the phone, turning to Kurt. "How fast can you be ready to leave?"

"I'm… going to lie to you since your face is so panicked, and say no time at all."

"Fantastic! Okay, thank god you woke up when you did! Right…" And with that, Blaine started to grab his rucksack and messily throw some clothes in, while Kurt hurried back to his own room; the outfits he'd be taking to Blaine's already in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**QuickNote; **Hello! Thank you so so much to everyone's who's put this story on alert and those who have reviewed! They honestly do make my day and keep inspiring me to write this, especially when I come up with ridiculous writers block (as did happen for this chapter… but hopefully you'll never tell!).

I must say sorry yet again for taking so long to write this chapter and get it online! Thank you for everyone who's stuck with me and is still reading! Hopefully… this chapter will make up for it a little. It's longer than my normal chapters! Think we almost got to 5000 words with this one. Plus, a song! Which I really hope you'll approve of [:

I have created Blaine's family, I hope you approve of them also [:

As always - a massive huge thanks to Kylie - my loyal beta, proof reader, editor, cheerleader, she is just wondrous!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer; **Definitely don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Or anyone or anything really. Forever the fangirl!

_- Rosy of the Living Tinted [:_

* * *

**Chapter Six; Confessions**

"When did the boys say they'd get here? I'm hungry."

"Oooh! Say that again!"

Gerald Anderson threw his wife a confused look as she turned the heat down on her pumpkin soup, not wanting to over cook it, before looking back to his newspaper.  
"…What? What? I'm hungry! Pip, I do know you love to torture me, but that is just cruel and-"

"No, no, no! Before that! You said 'the boys'!"

"And this is significant because…?"

"Because Mum is old fashioned and likes romance and doesn't care if she has to starve you for a month if it means her son's finally getting it on with someone." piped up a voice from the computer, which Blaine's father was currently sitting at.

"Myra!" exclaimed Phillippa, checking her appearance in the microwave door (it sat at eye level above the stove), quickly trying to tame her hair as the ends started to curl and fringe started to part.

"Oh, don't even act like it's not true… You've wanted a second son to fuss over ever since I got accepted at Stevenson!"

"I'm sure your Mother does not deny this My, I think she was more outraged by the fact you used the term 'getting it on'…" Gerald sighed, not even removing his gaze from an article he was reading about recent British politics.

"Exactly." stated Phillippa, wondering if she should just give in and re-straighten her hair. "And I do _not_ need someone to fuss over anyway! I'm extremely busy with work as it is, plus I have your father to keep in check and making sure-"

"Yes - that is why you Skyped me at 10am on a Saturday to tell me all about Blaine's lovely new boyfriend who's coming round for lunch today." said Myra, looking straight through her webcam at her Mother.

Phillippa was just about to retort when Gerald intervened, holding both arms out; one palm facing his wife, his other facing the webcam on his MacBook. "I think, and it is important to remember here, that Blaine has not actually stated if he and Kurt are going out, and therefore it is not our places to judge…" both woman took in a breath to argue, only to be cut off by Gerald once again: "…_especially_ since we haven't even met Kurt yet."

His wife and daughter both glared at him, and it was silent for a second, before Myra quickly spoke again.  
"Even if Blaine all but pleaded with you to pay for this boy to go to Paris with him? Yeah, _totally_ platonic."

"We have been told to keep mute about how Kurt's trip has been funded remember!" but he had lost the attention of the females. Gerald went back to his newspaper while Phillippa and Myra babbled over him. He just wished to himself these that boys would hurry up or something… _anything_ to put a stop to this gossiping madness.

* * *

Kurt gazed at the trees flying past, wondering what he was getting himself into. Blaine was humming along with whatever was coming out of his ipod, which he had connected to his radio. It sounded suspiciously like Sondheim, but Kurt couldn't concentrate enough to place it.

He really wished he had had time to shower, but Blaine's panic had made up his mind for him. Plus, Blaine has told him he could just shower when they arrived, which was a good compensation he supposed… but he had to drag his mind away from thoughts of being in Blaine's shower to focus on the fact that he was about to meet Blaine's parents.  
And he looked like he just fell out a tree.  
His skin was a mess, having missed his morning skin-care routine (he could feel his skin breaking out already) and goodness knows what his hair had ended up doing..  
He pulled down the sun visor, trying to fix his fringe in the mirror. The first thing he had done this morning was to comb it and gel it back away from his face, but because it hadn't been washed it just looked dead and greasy to Kurt. He tried to liven it up a little… and from the corner of his eye he thought he saw Blaine smirk, but just ignored it.

He looked over his clothes, making sure he looked presentable - even though there was still half an hour left in the journey to Blaine's house - and quickly sniffed his shoulder, expecting the worst. Thankfully, he didn't smell like he'd just being thrown into a dumpster.. however, he did smell… different. And then, the realisation hit him.

"I smell like you…" he muttered, turning to Blaine who just glanced back. "I'm about to go and meet your parents.. and I smell like you…" he continued to muse.

Blaine wasn't sure what to think of this. Part of him was bursting with pride, loving the fact Kurt smelled like him. Another part of him, however, was worried - not for what his parents would think, but because he couldn't tell if Kurt was pleased with this or not.

"Is that… a bad thing?" Blaine asked timidly

"No! No not at all!" Kurt replied back quickly, hoping he hadn't offended Blaine. "No - you smell good! Great! Trust me!" _Oh no.. I'm babbling.. Blaine does smell good… No, go back to the conversation Kurt! _"It's just.. is it going to be weird? I mean… with me meeting your parents and smelling like their son?"

_Oh, my Mum will be over the moon if she realises…_ Blaine thought, before remembering he hadn't actually replied to Kurt.  
"Well… I mean… I guess we'll see…" he trailed off, and made his eyes focus on the road. "But.. if it helps, I smell like you right now…"

"I guess that's what happens when you sleep intertwined with another human being." _Ohmygod. That was out loud._ Kurt couldn't even stop himself as he heard the words come out oh his mouth. He blushed and felt his ears go red, and before he could say anything or Blaine could reply, he became very interested in finding out what other Sondheim track's Blaine had on his iPod.

* * *

"So… tell me about your family, I don't think you've talked about them much…" Kurt asked, 15 minutes from Blaine's house.

_Oh, really? 'Cause I've told them all about you…_ "Well, Dad's a photographer, tends to be all over the place at theatre festivals and plays. His job can be pretty unreliable, but he's good at it. We treat any commission he gets like a bonus, which you'll understand when you see the house. Mum's a surgeon, specialises in neuro'. She left it… Kinda late to go to med school; it was always her plan, but she ended up having me and dropping out of school. Then My came along… but she got back there. You should hear her sing! She always likes to make it known I get my voice from her." Blaine chuckled with pride, and Kurt mused over what seemed to be like a great relationship he had with his family. "I'll let her tell you the 'back when I was singing jazz' stories…" Blaine looked over at Kurt, and put his hand on the inside of Kurt's thigh, at the halfway point "…and hey. They're gonna love you, okay?"

_Why is he speaking to me as like I'm his boyfriend? Maybe… No. He's just being friendly. Friendly, friendly, friendly. And he just put his hand there because he's driving and didn't see what he was doing._ Kurt thought to himself… even though Blaine had known exactly what he was doing, and had left his hand resting there for as long as he dared, before removing it and placing it back on the steering wheel.

"Hey.. you said something before about.. My? What's "My"?" Kurt asked, trying not to dwell on his pondering.

"Oh!" Blaine laughed at himself, "My - Myra, I forgot I'd never mentioned her before. Myra's my little sister!"

"You have a sister?"

He chuckled. "Yeah - she's something! She's ridiculously intelligent, to the point of insanity, and yet she still gabbles like the 15 year old girl she is. She's out at a school in Chicago for the gifted and talented. She won a full scholarship; they wanted her so much that they even pay for her to board there - which is good, it means we can afford her flights home every holiday."

"Wow… Your whole family…"

"Sorry… Information overload? Realise it must be a lot to take in if you haven't known us forever." Blaine smiled.

"No… no it's awesome. Amazing, really. Tell me more about My.. Myra?"

"Yeah! Myra, said like it's spelt, as she always says! Well… I give her a lot of crap, but really it's only envy for all that talent." Kurt noticed the way Blaine's eyes lit up when he talked about his little sister. He was so proud of her, and yet Kurt got an impression he wasn't being told the whole story. "She's an amazing artist - in fact, pretty much every piece you'll see at home is either by her or Dad. I got the voice, but she got the ability to draw. There's a family portrait in our living room, in charcoal, and it's just astounding. I think she's focusing on architecture at the moment though…"

As Blaine trailed off, Kurt wondered again what it was about Myra that gave Blaine this passion when speaking about her. He'd never seen it before, yet if you held that much pride in someone, why would you never mention them?

"She sounds awesome!" Kurt said, finally.

"Oh… she is! And I dread the day she manages to pull you into some form of conversation!" Blaine laughed awkwardly, knowing just how much Myra would love her get her claws into Kurt and embarrass the both of them to the moon and back.

"So… she won't be there today? She's still in Chicago, I take it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah… she'll be there for another few weeks. You might meet her after we get back from France. But anyway, enough thought about that! You already get to meet two Anderson's today! And don't make that face, you can't possibly be nervous!"

Kurt mocked-glared at Blaine out of the corner of his eyes before breaking out into laughter, and burying his face in his hands.

"Yes, yes I'm nervous! I'm allowed to be nervous!"

"No, you're not! No need to be! No time for nerves!"

"Plenty of time for nerves!"

"Nope, there's not, because we almost there!"

* * *

As Kurt entered the Andersons' house, he was shocked. Not because of it size - which he should have been, considering it was larger than the average house, without becoming grossly huge - but because of how empty it felt. As Blaine ushered Kurt in, taking his coat like the gentleman he was, and placing it with his inside a small closet next to the glass staircase you would be faced with upon entering the house, Kurt was astounded by how tidy everything was.  
As they progressed through the living area - which was a little messier - and through a hall, making their way to a dining and entertaining area at the back of the house, the building started to feel a little more lived in.  
It was not a mansion, but Kurt did notice how the Andersons' could afford to have rooms that normal families didn't always have in their home - such as the spacious double office they passed, which Kurt noticed (from the glimpse he barely got) had one extremely tidy, and one very messy side. Kurt did actually stop at one point to look into a music room - it wasn't huge with some form of expensive grand piano, as one might expect, but medium sized, cosy, and rather dark, with an worn upright piano in the corner. There wereouches which looked comfy enough to fall asleep on, and pieces of half-used manuscript paper everywhere - covered in random motifs that had been scribbled on them in a hurry.

"I kinda… took over this room a little." Blaine smiled.  
"The couch pulls out into a bed, and there's a computer round the corner… I probably spend more nights here than I ever do in my room… when I'm at home that is." Kurt just looked at him, trying to imagine the nights where Blaine would stay up into the small hours of the morning, fueled by coffee and a creative need to finish composing. But, before Kurt could ask anything about the piano, the guitar that rested upon it, or the sheet music scattered everywhere, Blaine had grabbed his hand and said "Stop stalling, Mum and Dad would've heard us arrive."

They entered an open space, at the end of the hallway. The vast room felt airy, full of light drifting in from skylights, with walls covered in small drawings and doodles; all in unmatched frames. It was a kitchen and living space rolled into one, with a large breakfast bar - that was currently covered in boards of photographs - and a very modern glass dining table; half of which was covered in magazines, art books, and medical papers with coffee rings on them. The other half was organised with place mats, coasters, and a large pot of soup.

Kurt first saw an older man, in loose white jeans and a faded black button-up shirt, sitting with his back to the boys. He was busy reading something on his laptop, which sat to the side of his placemat. He was so engrossed in whatever it was he was reading that he failed to notice his own son's entrance. Kurt next noticed a woman, standing in front of a sink. She was madly involved in scrubbing some kind of pan, all the while muttering to herself. He smiled to himself, taking in the atmosphere, until it was suddenly broken by a mystery snigger.

"Oi! Mum! Look fast and turn around!"

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin, wondering where an earth the voice had come from, and did in fact shuffle closer to Blaine without realising it.

Blaine smiled, looking up at the ceiling, and began laughing. "Hiiii Myyraaa…"

Kurt, utterly clueless, looked at Blaine, but before he had a chance to explain, the boys had gotten the attention of Phillippa and Gerald.

Phillipa rushed over, removing her apron, and gave her son a hug as if she hadn't seen him in years - all while babbling about how it the soup was cold it was his fault. She then turned her attention to Kurt, smiling. "Kurt! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

She pulled Kurt into a hug, and he began thinking _Are all Anderson insanely tactile? And did she just say finally?_ but remained speechless, and powerless, as he let this stranger hug him.

"Um.. Hi! Yeah, I'm Kurt… but you know that, so anyway… Um.. I may sound crazy, but where did that voice come from before?"

Gerald, who had now turned around in his chair to face everyone, laughed, and beckoned Kurt over.

"I'm Gerald by the way, and the woman who just hugged you would have been Pip, my wife. Welcome to our home Kurt!" he smiled the same warm smile Blaine always used; the same one Kurt had become so fond of. "The voice was-"

"The voice was me!" Gerald minimsed the article he was reading to show a pretty dark-haired girl, grinning out of a Skype window. Her hair had the same curl in it that Blaine's did when he didn't gel it, but her skin tone was lighter, and her eyes, instead of being a melt-worthy hazel like Blaine and his Mother's, were a deep blue, matching those of the aged man sitting in front of Kurt.

"And this," said Blaine, who'd managed to materialise next to Kurt without his realising, "is Myra, who has lots of exciting artsy things to do, and not sit here confusing Kurt. Right?"

"Actually I-" Myra looked at Blaine through her webcam while Kurt stood, oblivious, in the middle of their silent conversation. "I do, but have fun Kurt! And don't let my brother steal you away all weekend!"

But before Kurt even had a chance to think about what Myra has just said, the laptop lid was being closed, and Kurt was left standing awkwardly, feeling even more lost.

Phillippa quickly moved things along, making everyone sit down, serving out the soup, making sure everyone had enough to eat. Conversation flowed naturally, with it mostly revolving around music and theatre, the shows that Blaine's Dad had been to recently, and stories were shared of the cafes and dive bars that Blaine's Mum used to sing at before she fell pregnant. Phillippa smiled as she watched her son and his 'friend' throughout the whole afternoon - after lunch had been cleared, everyone sat around still talking and sipping on the coffee that Gerald had insisted on making. The two boys sat close, sharing smilies, laughing with each other. Kurt would look round at times to Blaine to just stare in wonder as he was talking, and Blaine would move his gaze over Kurt as he listened to his parents' tales.

Kurt was starting to feel more at home, but as Gerald excused himself to get on with an article he was meant to be writing, and Phillippa left to call Myra, Blaine could tell Kurt was still a little nervy.

"Told you that they would love you, so now you can remember how to breathe again." Blaine teased Kurt, who was still sitting at the glass table, while he rinsed their mugs and put them in the dishwasher.

"I just… I don't know… I'm being stupid…" Kurt sighed, awkwardly checking his phone in case Mercedes, or even Finn, had texted him - but he found nothing. He scrolled through his calendar to make it look like he was doing something; as he knew that if he didn't have a distraction his eyes would just wander back over to stare at Blaine.

_They're nice to me, why do I feel like I'm being treated as if I'm his boyfriend? …Why am I not his boyfriend? _Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine noticed the fall in Kurt's mood, and quickly finished cleaning up. "C'mon," he said, grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him to his feet, "I'll let you explore that music room you were so interested in upon our arrival."

He smiled devilishly, leading Kurt back through the house until they reached the messy room. Blaine instantly took what seemed to be a familiar spot on a worn piano stool, while Kurt looked over the walls - which were covered in posters; it had everything from Broadway hits to small-time soul singers - then went to sit down next to Blaine.

"Hey - swap sides!" Blaine said quickly, moving so he was sitting on Kurt's left. "I tend to play more in the lower octaves." Blaine said, answering Kurt's confused look.

"Does that mean you're going to play me something, Blaine Anderson? Sing, perhaps?" Kurt said cheekily, still mulling over how Blaine's parents had treated him.

"Hmm… is this the part where I either say something really cocky, or really profound?" Blaine replied, shoulder to shoulder with Kurt.

"I guess so, I'll let you decide." Kurt laughed.

"Well…" Blaine's hands traced over the keys, finding familiar chord patterns but not making any sound. "I could say 'You're going to hear enough of my singing whilst we rehearse for France, so I really shouldn't over do it now…'" he raised his gaze to see Kurt roll his eyes. "Or I could say something like…" he paused to think, "_'If music be the food of love, play on…'_"

Kurt blushed, "Twelfth Night? I don't know if I should be impressed or just humour this cliché." Despite his words, even Kurt knew he was a little impressed. "And you talk about France and love.. well," Kurt lowered his voice, using any courage he had "'_The French are glad to die for love._'"

"Oh?" Blaine tried to think without being too distracted of how sexy Kurt's voice just sounded. "_Now_ who's going for clichés? However… if it's Moulin Rouge you want…"

He let his voice trail off as he started playing a slow waltz - leaning forward to reach to a slightly higher octave and letting his arms and shoulder brush against Kurt. By the time Blaine's fingers had danced into a diminished chord, Kurt knew exactly what song he was playing, and started to sway slightly as Blaine finished the first progression and started to sing.

_"La lune, trop blême, pose un diadème sur tes cheveux.  
Le lune, trop tousse, de gloire éclabousse ton jupon plein de trous.  
La lune, trop pâle, caresse l'opale de tes yeux blasés.  
Princesse de la rue, sois le bienvenue dans mon coeur brisé."_

Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he continued to play into the chorus, gently singing along quietly under Blaine strong voice.

_"The stairways up to la butte,  
Can make the wretched sigh.  
While windmill wings of the Moulin,  
Shelter you and I."_

Blaine jumped up to harmonise on the last line of the chorus, but silence himself to let Kurt continue onto the second verse by himself.

_"Ma petite mendigotte, je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main."_

Kurt was taken aback, and Blaine's arms suddenly moved from awkwardly playing in front of Kurt, and snaked around him, embracing Kurt and pulling him closer and all while impressively never missing a note, playing around the other boy as he continued to sing.

_"Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine, j'oublie mon chagrin.  
Je sens sous tes lèvres une odeur de fièvre de gosse mal nourrie,  
Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'anéantit."_

Blaine joined in, singing the chorus in English while Kurt continued in French, constantly singing in harmony with Blaine, echoing in him at some point, always soaring in a minor third or a perfect fourth above Blaine's voice.

_"The stairways up to la butte (les escaliers de la butte),  
Can make the wretched sigh (sont durs aux miséreux).  
While windmill wings of the Moulin (les ailes du Moulin),  
Shelter you and I. (protègent les amoureux)."_

The last line that Kurt sang however stayed true to the song, and instead of singing 'Shelter you and I' in French, he sung 'Shelter those who love'. Blaine noticed this, and knew Kurt could have perfectly well translated it to match the English chorus he was singing… yet he didn't. Blaine sat for a moment, his arms still around Kurt. Kurt was thinking what to do next, and was about to get up before it got awkward, but Blaine's grip suddenly tightened around him, pulling him into a backwards hug. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder blade as Kurt let himself into the warmth Blaine provided.

Blaine released his grasp slightly, and turned Kurt around to face him. He couldn't help himself - the way Kurt was softly smiling, the way he smelt, the way his eyes looked bright in this dim room.

"Kurt…?" he said, almost breathlessly, nerves almost closing his throat.

"…Yes Blaine…?" Kurt replied anxiously, wondering why Blaine had cut their hug off so abruptly.

"I… You… You're beautiful. Did you know that?" Blaine's mind went from blank, to working at a hundred miles an hour, barely allowing his mouth to keep up. "You are. And you're talented, and so amazing. And I should have told you this a long time ago, but I've always been too scared. Scared I would ruin things, scared I would disappoint you, or not live up to your expectations… and now you sit there with your gorgeous eyes staring at me, and I can't for the life of me know what you are thinking… but you needed to know this. I needed to tell you, because I can't keep this to myself any longer."

For a moment, Blaine saw what he must have looked like. This boy, rambling his confession of love to a boy, on a piano stool, in a darkly lit room. Scared for the life for him that the other boy would get up, and in silence would leave - never to talk to him again. But as Blaine felt the words flooding out his mouth, he felt a rush of freedom; as if a weight had been lifted. Then, along with this freedom came hope, that just maybe the boy sitting next to him, on that piano stool, in the darkly lit room, could feel the same way back.

It was silent for a moment too long, as Blaine stumbled to find the words in his head, but eventually he said in an even quieter voice: "I think about you all the time. In every class, when I wake up, when I'm getting lunch, in that moment when you're not quiet asleep yet… I could be writing essays, or writing music, and I'd be still thinking about you, guaranteed."

Blaine took a deep breathe. "I just needed to let you know. Because… I love you. I'm in love with you."

Finally after a scramble of words, he was at a total loss. He couldn't think of anything to do out carefully lean over, trying not to break the moment still captured by Kurt's silence, and without another thought - close the gap between them, placing his lips on Kurt's.

Kurt was too surprised to say anything, but kissed back - gently letting his lips trace Blaine's. Blaine pushed himself even closer to the taller boy, tilting his head up, taking in everything about Kurt - the way he faintly smelt of lavender, tasted alluringly sweet, like lemon honey, yet not sickly, and felt strong, contradicting his fragile beauty

Yet there was nothing fragile about Kurt in his current state. He pulled Blaine towards him while he snaked his arms around Blaine's neck, running his fingers through Blaine's always-too-neat hair, messing it up like he'd been wanting to for months.

Kurt allowed himself to breath for a moment, looking deep into Blaine's hazel eyes, whispering: "I love you too." before placing his mouth back on Blaine's and pulling him closer.

Blaine obeyed, although their position in front of the piano made it awkward. They still managed to press their bodies together, ever so roughly, as their kiss deepened - both boys being encourage by the warmth that was generated between them. Blaine let Kurt's tongue explore his mouth, while Blaine's hands started to explore inside Kurt's shirt. He ran his hands up Kurt's side, feeling his ribs beneath the thin cotton of his shirt. He continued moving his hands up, to trace Kurt's shoulder blades, and then slowly slid his hands down his spine…

* * *

When the boys appeared a little while later for dinner, all evidence of their sudden session of making-out had disappeared, apart from their slightly kiss-swollen lips, their easy smiles, and their hands laced together.

Gerald was back at his place on the table, typing madly on his laptop, Phillippa was fussing over something in the kitchen area; everything was almost exactly like it had been the first time Kurt had entered this area only six hours before - but this time everything was different.

"You two look cheery…" noted Blaine's Mother, smiling knowingly as she threw some form of vegetable into her stir-fry.

Kurt blushed, smiling as he tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine gazed at his Mother, amazed how so much had changed so quickly, yet it felt so right; like it should have been this way all along, and he couldn't believe he'd ever doubted it for a second.

"Yeah… we are," he grinned at Kurt, who looked lovingly back.

"This is almost sickening. Go on. Gush. Get it over with." said Blaine's Father, not taking his eyes off his laptop but grinning at the two boys whilst making fun of them.

"I told him… I told him everything… Told him how I love him." Blaine beamed, letting go of Kurt's hand and putting his arm around his waist.

"Oh thank god for that… because Myra's been using the payment for France as blackmail all afternoon; I was not keen on allowing her to get her bikers license next year…"

Kurt suddenly froze, missing the end of Gerald's sentence entirely. He stepped away from Blaine, shrugging out of his embrace.

Shock crept across Blaine's face as he mumbled "…I hadn't told him that part….", and Kurt looked like a deer trapped in front of headlights.

Kurt turned to face Blaine square-on, making Blaine realise that, in fact, the few inches in height difference between the two of them could be used in quite an intimidating way when Kurt wanted it to. He looked Blaine straight in the eyes, almost ignoring all the other people in the room. However, there was no loving expression left swimming within the pale blue eyes that bore into Blaine, just complete seriousness.

"Blaine. _What._ Did. Your. Father. Just. Say?"


End file.
